Our First Christmas
by Baron of the Night
Summary: Christmas time is upon Titans Tower. Raven will be celebrating her first Christmas with someone special with the help of two princesses. Damian x Raven Set after Teen Titans: The Judas Contract.
1. Gossip

Hello everyone, I got very positive feedback on love in the shadows so I figured I would write another story about Damian and Raven. Thank you for all of your support on all of my stories I really appreciate it. Over the Horizon: Dusk my next Damian Raven story will be coming out soon so stay tuned for that. The characters may seem a little OCC but bear with me I don't remember Damian down to a snap. Takes place after Teen Titans Judas Contract so spoilers than that enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Raven woke up shivering wrapped in blankets. It was snowing outside this week was Christmas. This would be her first Christmas not literally but her first time celebrating it. She got up in her pajamas shivering. She went to brush her teeth in her bathroom, she would take a shower later. She walked out of her room in her pajamas.

"Well no one will be up anyway." Raven said hugging herself to protect her from the cold. She walked down and into the common room and saw a familiar face.

"What are you doing up so early?" Damian asked.

"I could ask the same thing." Raven responded. Damian turned back to the window and watched the snow fall while he was drinking his coffee.

"Have you never seen snow fall before?" Raven questioned.

"It always snowed on Nanda Parbat." Damian answered. "I see it all the time, but its different than up on a mountain." There was a silence between the two of them until Raven spoke after five minutes.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Raven asked.

"Christmas is pointless." Damian said.

"Well you get to spend time with your friends and family." Raven added.

"I can do that any other time of year." Damian countered.

"Its a special time of year why not just try it?" Raven asked.

"I've never celebrated it before." Damian said bluntly.

"Me neither, but we can celebrate our first Christmas together." Raven said sympathetically.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea." Damian said look at Raven in the eyes now. They stood a looked at each others eyes for a while Damian looking into Raven's perfect purple eyes. Raven looking into Damian's glamorous green eyes.

"I should go train." Damian said walking off.

"Bye." Raven said. _'Gorgeous.'_

* * *

After Raven and Damian left the common room the other Titans came in.

"So guys what are we doing for Christmas?" Jaime asked.

"Lets throw a party dudes!" Garfield said.

"With who?" Richard retorted. "Lets just have a party with just us."

"I think that is a wonderful idea!" A voice from the door said.

"Oh, hey Wondergirl." Richard said.

"Just call me Donna. Now, about this Christmas." Donna continued.

"Right I was just thinking of going Christmas shopping exchanging gifts then maybe dinner and T.V?" Richard said.

"That sounds like a perfect idea!" Kori exclaimed. "Which meals shall I cook?"

"No!" Everyone except Donna said.

"I'll do it Kori." Richard said.

"Then I must go do Christmas shopping!" Kori rushed off.

"Hey I'll come with you!" Donna yelled.

"Why not take Raven too?" Richard asked.

"Of course! I will go get her to come along with us!" Kori said overjoyed.

"Ok so then me, Jaime, Garfield, and Damian will go." Richard said.

"Sounds like a plan dude!" Garfield excitedly said.

"I'm down." Jaime coolly added. "We can take two different trucks."

* * *

 _Boys Truck_

Richard was driving with Damian in the front seat and Garfield and Jaime in the back.

"So dudes since there aren't any girls around." Garfield was speaking in a cocky tone.

"I know where this is going." Richard sighed.

"Spill it Jaime you've been eyeing her ever since she got here!" Garfield accused.

"I'm not the only one you've been leering at her all day!" Jaime countered.

"Who are you morons talking about?" Damian asked.

"Wondergirl!" They said in unison.

"Dude she's like a younger hotter Wonder Woman." Jaime said.

"Have you seen her ass dude!" Garfield said turning into a dog howling.

"Lets not forget those tits!" Jaime exclaimed.

"10 seconds is all I need with her." Garfield said.

"10 seconds is how long you'll last." Jaime joked.

"I would be on her like a dog on a d-" Garfield was interrupted.

"That's enough! You shouldn't be talking about your teammate like that." Richard yelled.

"The girls are probably talking about us though!" Garfield said.

"I doubt it." Richard said.

"Wait Damian." Jaime said smiling.

"What?" Damian responded venomously.

"Who do you have the hots for dude spill it!" Garfield demanded.

"Are you going to say something to them Grayson?" Damian asked.

"I want to know too." Richard admitted.

"Unbelievable." Damian said. "Its not like I'm gonna tell you."

"So you do like someone!" Richard said. "I noticed you looking at someone, not even that mask can hide it."

"After what Batman taught you this is what you use it for? What a fucking champ." Damian said. Damian ignored them the rest of the car ride.

* * *

 _Girl's Car_

"Since we are all girls should we partake in gossip for bonding?" Kori asked.

"Totally." Donna said.

"Ok but about what exactly?" Raven asked.

"What else?" Donna asked.

"Well of course I am with Richard and he is quite proficient at havi-" Kori was interrupted.

"Ok well that's enough Kori." Raven stopped her.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think Damian is pretty hot." Donna said. Raven stayed silent. "Then again Jaime seems more my type." Raven felt a relief.

"What about you Raven?" Donna asked.

"No one." Raven responded.

"Don't be silly I see the way you look at Damian." Kori added.

"What?!" Raven said embarrassed.

"Ooh I can see you two making a cute couple." Donna wooed.

"Guys really.." Raven said flustered.

"Its ok we can help you." Donna said.

"Yes! We shall get him to be with you on the Christmas day!" Kori exclaimed. "it will be so romantic." Raven blushed.

"Yea we just gotta get you ready!" Donna said.

"Thanks guys." Raven said.

* * *

 _Titans Tower_

Everyone was wrapping up their gifts and putting them under the tree. The bottom was littered with presents and the Titans sat down on the couch.

"Well since tomorrow is Christmas eve we should get everything ready then." Richard said.

"Yea but I'm going to bed dudes I'm beat." Garfield said.

"It is getting late." Donna added. The titans went off to bed except for Damian and Raven.

"Staying up?" Raven asked.

"Yea." Damian said simply.

"Mind if join you?" Raven asked walking over to him. Damian didn't respond as she sat down next to him. To the point their legs were touching. They watched T.V in comfortable silence until Raven started to doze off to sleep and Damian became so red a tomato could be put to shame. She was asleep on his shoulder.

"I better take her to bed." Damian whispered to himself. He picked Raven up bridal style and carried her to her room and put her in her bed. He took her boots off and her cloak. Damian started staring at her body.

 _'That cloak hides her body well.'_ Damian thought. He was looking at her butt and her chest also her slim stomach and waist. He shook his head then tucked her in and left for his room when he took off his clothes he couldn't stop thinking about going back into Raven's room and joining her. As he lied in bed he couldn't stop thinking about the Christmas they were gonna spend together. Unbeknownst to him Raven was thinking of the same thing.


	2. Team Bonding

Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the story so far. This is the second out of the three chapters. The Christmas day one will be the last chapter but if I get some good feedback I will stretch this out to New Years. Other than that Read Review and enjoy my garbage story.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve_

Richard was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the team. He prepared waffles, bacon, eggs, and tofu for Beast Boy. There was a cluster of titans rushing to the door. It was Donna, Garfield, and Jaime. Donna got in first because the boys wanted to look at her backside.

"Hey guys." Richard greeted.

"Hello Richard." Donna responded.

"Sup dude." Garfield said running for the plate of tofu.

"What's up." Jaime said sitting down. Donna sat next to him and smiled at him and Jaime blushed as a response. Raven floated into the room.

"It smells nice." Raven complimented.

"Thanks Raven." Richard said.

"Good morning glorious friends! A joyous day is it not?" Kori joyously said. Everyone greeted Starfire.

"Where is Damian?" Starfire asked.

"Probably training." Richard responded. "He's just like his father. I'll leave a plate aside for him."

"Let's eat then!" Garfield said digging into the tofu.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Kori exclaimed.

"What do you guys wanna do to pass the time?" Richard asked.

"Lets have a snowball fight!" Jaime suggested.

"Totally dudes." Garfield agreed.

"Why not?" Raven smiled.

"Sounds fun." Donna also agreed. They all grabbed their coats and went outside to start. Until they saw Damian.

"Damian what are you doing?" Richard asked.

"Without a coat out here?" Jaime asked.

"Or a shirt..." Donna said staring. Raven was blushing at his form.

"Training." Damian responded with his sword in hand.

"How long have you been out here?" Donna asked.

"2 hours." Damian said plainly.

"Well then Raven you better take him in make sure he's ok." Donna said winking at Raven. Kori and Donna pushed Raven and Damian back inside the tower.

"Idiots." Damian and Raven said in unison. They looked at each other then looked away blushing.

"I should go eat." Damian said hurrying off.

"Damian wait." Raven said stopping him. "We're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Yea." Damian responded walking away. Raven went outside and was hit with a snowball.

"Boys versus Girls!" Garfield shouted. They threw snowballs at each other for a couple of minutes until they were all hit with snowballs simultaneously. They looked at Damian.

"What?" Damian said throwing more snowballs. They all started to throw snowballs at Damian but he dodged them all or caught them and sent them back. Everyone was laughing even Raven.

Damian ran by the tower where no one could see him. As he ran Raven tried to catch him off guard. He ran right into her and they fell on the ground together with Damian on top. Raven was looking up at him blushing trying to see what he would do next. Damian looked at her for a while until he got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry." Damian choked out as he ran off. Raven followed him into the tower so she could meditate. After a few hours the other Titans came in.

"Oh man I am beat!" Garfield cried. "I need to go sleep this off."

"Its only 7:00." Richard said.

"I think I wanna go to sleep early for Christmas." Garfield said walking to his room.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Richard said.

"I have the perfect idea." Donna said smiling at Kori.

"Oh yes! The team bonding activity!" Kori remembered.

"What team bonding activity?" Jaime asked. Donna walked over to the recycling bin and grabbed a glass bottle.

"Oh um, Kori are you?" Richard asked.

"Yes I wish for the team to be closer and this may be the best way." Kori stated. "By playing Spinning of the Bottle."

"Damian! Raven!" Donna called. They both walked into the room.

"Come sit." Donna pushed.

"Grayson what is this?" Damian asked.

"This is a game called spin the bottle." Richard said.

"What is that?" Damian asked.

"Its a game where you spin a bottle whoever it lands on you kiss." Raven said.

"That's stupid." Damian said about to walk away until Kori grabbed him.

"We are going to do the team bonding by playing this game Damian." Kori said.

"By kissing each other?" Damian asked.

"Yes!" Kori exclaimed. "I shall go first." Kori spun the bottle and it landed on Raven.

"So are we-" Raven was cut off by Kori kissing her for a short second. Interesting Raven's first kiss was from another girl.

"Your turn Raven." Kori said. The room was silent. Kori was the only one sure about this but everyone was nervous. Not so much Richard since he was in a relationship. Raven used her magic to spin the bottle. It landed on Richard.

"Um." Raven started.

"She's ok with this Raven." Richard stopped her and gave her a peck on the lips. Richard spun the bottle. It landed on Damian.

"Fuck no." They said in unison.

"But why?" Kori asked confused.

"Because no." Damian said.

"It's not right." Richard said.

"Then just hug." Raven added. Richard and Damian hugged just barely. Damian spun the bottle.

"This is stupid." Damian said. The bottle then landed on Donna. Damian closed his eyes and tried to give Donna a kiss on the cheek until she grabbed him and kissed him for five seconds. Everyone just stared. Damian walked back to his seat as Donna spun the bottle. It landed on Damian again.

"What now?" Damian asked.

"We kiss again." Donna smiled.

"Damn it." Damian whispered. Donna kissed him again even more and Damian backed away. He spun the bottle again and it landed on Raven. They both blushed.

"Well Richard." Richard said with a grin on his face. Damian walked over by Raven and kissed her on the cheek.

"No! On the lips!" Donna demanded.

"Fine Wonder Brat." Damian looked into Raven's eyes and kissed her. He started to wrap his hands around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. They stayed like that until an ahem came from Jaime.

"We've been sitting here for a while." Jaime said. They separated and Raven spun the bottle. It landed on Donna.

"Don't be shy. I only bite when I want to." Donna teased. Raven blushed and kissed her on the lips. Donna spun the bottle and it landed on Jaime.

"Oh uh." Jaime stammered. Donna walked over to him and kissed him on the lips for a while. Then she broke the kiss and sat back down.

"Its my turn I guess." Jaime said still exhilarated about the kiss. He spun the bottle and it landed on Kori. Kori flew over to him and wrapped her arms around him kissing him. Also crushing him. Kori let him go letting him breathe.

"My turn!" Kori said cheerfully. The bottle spun and it landed on Damian.

"No." Damian said.

"Why?" Kori asked.

"I saw how you man handled Jaime." Damian stated.

"I'll be gentle." Kori said.

"That's probably what you say to Grays-" Damian was cut off by Kori kissing him. He wiggled away.

"Know your strength princess." Damian said.

"I think this went fabulously!" Kori said putting the bottle away.

"It wasn't so bad." Raven said looking at Damian as he blushed. They turned off the lights and walked back to their respective rooms.

"Damian." Raven called.

"What?" Damian responded. As Damian turned around Raven kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight." Raven said walking into her room. Damian stood there at a loss for words and walked back to his room. Damian looked in the mirror and rubbed his face.

"I need to sleep this off." Damian spoke into the darkness. He lied down and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 _Raven's Room_

"That might have been stupid." Raven said to herself. "Kissing him but he didn't fight it he just accepted it. Is there a possibility he likes me too?" Raven thought of being in being in Damian's room sleeping with him or vice versa. If he did feel the same she would find out tomorrow.

* * *

Hello everyone hope you all enjoyed the story. There is more to come soon. Other than that read and please review as I do read all of them and I will see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Christmas Day

Hello again everyone. This is the final chapter of this story but if I get some positive feedback I can extend it longer. Other than that thank you for all the support and I will see you in my other stories. Read, Review and Enjoy :)

* * *

Raven woke up and found everyone in the common room. Richard was cooking Christmas dinner and Jaime and Garfield were on the couch talking to Donna and Kori.

"Hey Raven." Donna yelled out.

"Hey." Raven waved back.

"Finally we can open presents!" Garfield yelled out.

"No we still have to wait for Damian." Kori stopped Garfield.

"Well where is he?" Garfield asked.

"I'm not sure." Kori responded. "Richard where is Damian?"

"Probably training right?" Donna said unknowingly.

"No he's not there but I thought you guys knew." Richard responded.

"Beetle can't sense him in the area." Jaime added.

"So where could he be?" Raven worried. She was scared that her kiss warded him away.

"Well we should look around still shouldn't we?" Donna said. "He is a master assassin so we probably just need to look around." With that the team split up looking through the tower for Damian.

* * *

Damian had finally arrived at his destination. He left early morning and got past the alarm careful not to wake any of the titans. Damian got off of the bike and went to the door carrying a box.

"Hello Master Damian." Greeted Alfred.

"Where is my father?" Damian asked.

"In the bat cave." Alfred responded. Damian walked off and looked back.

"Merry Christmas Alfred." Damian said leaving Alfred's mouth ajar.

"Damian." Bruce said simply.

"Father." Damian replied. Damian walked over to him and gave him a box.

"Merry Christmas." Damian said.

"Thank you Damian." Bruce thanked him with a surprise.

"Here I got this for you." Bruce handed Damian a gift.

"What is it?" Damian asked.

"Open it when you get back to the tower and you'll see." Bruce said. Damian said goodbye and walked to the door with his father driving off back to Jump City.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Yes Alfred." Replied Bruce.

"He is changing isn't he." Alfred stated more than asking.

"Yes. I think the Titans are working for him." Bruce responded.

* * *

When Damian got back to the tower it was about 6:00. He walked into the door looking around to see everyone concerned. They all looked at him.

"What?" Damian asked venomously.

"Where were you!" Richard asked concerned.

"In Gotham what are you my babysitter?" Damian asked.

"Technically yes." Richard replied. "What were you doing?" Richard saw the box in his hand.

"Nevermind." Richard said. "Now that he's here lets eat shall we?"

Everyone sat down at the table and Damian sat next to Raven everyone was eating laughing and talking but Raven and Damian had a side conversation.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"I went to go see Bruce." Damian said plainly.

"Oh." Raven said shocked. A long silence between them ensued.

"Look I didn't mean to push you away with the kiss Damian. I'm sorry." Raven apologized.

"It's fine Raven." Damian responded.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yes. The truth is I like you too but I was trained to suppress any emotion except hate so I never would have acted on it." Damian admitted. Raven smiled and ate in peace with Damian. Garfield and Jaime got done eating and opened all their presents. Donna rushed over and opened hers. Jaime got her a beautiful golden bracelet and she kissed him on the cheek. The rest of the team opened their present except Raven saved Damian's gift and Damian saved Raven's. They waited for everyone else to go to sleep.

* * *

Raven and Damian had to wait until midnight for everyone to fall asleep. Raven went back to her room and changed into some pajamas. The fireplace was lit and she sat next to Damian on the couch in front of it.

"I thought you were going to sleep." Damian said.

"We haven't had much time together." Raven responded. "I still have your gift."

"Oh well I opened yours already." Damian confessed.

"Well I guess I'll open yours then." Raven said while opening the box. She looked inside and saw a piece of jewelry. It was a necklace with a Raven on it made of amethyst and with a gold border. Raven stared in awe.

"I hope you like it." Damian said. "I've never done this before. I've never had anyone else..." Damian trailed off.

"You have me Damian." Raven said with tears filling her eyes hugging Damian. She was on top of Damian on the couch and she leaned in to kiss him. They were locked in a passionate kiss and Damian was at a loss for words. He pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I'm sorry Raven but I can only do if a woman loves me and I love her. I can't do this if you just have some crush on me." Damian apologized.

"I do love you Damian." Raven said.

"You do?" Damian asked confused.

"Yes." Raven responded.

"Well I love you too Raven." Damian admitted. Raven tackled him onto the floor and they kissed in front of the fire place. It was deep and sensual. Raven's legs were on both sides of Damian. It lasted for a while until they stopped.

"Well that was nice. I'll see you in the morning then." Damian said walking away.

"Wait." Raven said grabbing his hand. "Why don't you just sleep in my room?" Raven suggested. Damian blushed at the suggestion.

"I don't think we should be having sex yet Raven." Damian said sheepishly said.

"I wasn't saying we would be." Raven said. "Although your other body part is saying otherwise." Raven pointed down. Damian looked down and his eyes widened.

"Alright lead the way." Damian said with a sigh. Raven took Damian's hand and took him into her room. He pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Raven." Damian said.

"Merry Christmas Damian." Raven replied. Raven threw Damian onto the bed and started kissing him.

I'll leave what else happened up to your imagination

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this story. If you liked it leave a review. This is supposed to be the last chapter but if you want me to continue it I can just leave me a review telling me to continue and I will get right on it. If you want to read another story like this go to my stories and read love in the shadows and stay tuned for my new story Over the Horizon: Dusk.


End file.
